Pain
by Black Crown Clown
Summary: Roxas has been hurting Sora, both physically and emotionally. All of Sora's friends are done with it, but Sora is willing to give Roxs just one more chance. Will Roxas completely blow this one chance he gets or will he make it into something better than before? AU ROXASxSORA ONESHOT


A.N: Hey ya'll! Its BCC here! This time we are doing a KH oneshot! Yay! Well anyway, the inspiration for this song called wild hearts. This also will be sad, so just fair warning. This whole oneshot will be sora's P.O.V unless said otherwise. Oh yeah, this will all be AU. ON TO THE STORY~~~~

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS. **

(line break)

I recoiled back in pain as Roxas struck me across the face. I fell to the ground, trying to hold back my tears. _"I won't let him see my tears!" _ I thought to myself, as Roxas loomed over me. I got back up and stared him down. After a couple seconds, I just shook my head and ran out of the house. I kept running until I reached the beach. I sat down and just stared at the waves, crashing onto the shore._" Damn, this wild heart of mine. Its gonna get me in trouble_" I thought to myself before I heard footsteps from behind me and without turning; I knew it was my twin Vanitas.

"Did he do it again?" he asked me, his voice laced with anger. I didn't respond, which only fueled his anger. "Sora, you need to stand up for yourself. Leave Roxas, just do something." He pleaded with me. "Van, I can't leave him. I love him, just like how you love Namine." "THAT IS DIFERENT!" he yelled at me. "How?" I asked him, still not bothering to turn to face him. "I would never dream of hurting Namine." He snapped at me.

"Roxas wasn't always like this. He used to be the sweetest guy possible. Then he snapped and I got the bad end of the rubber band." I told Van, quietly. "Sora, just think about ending it with him…please, for me." Van told me, and then walked away without another word. I continued to sit there, until the flaming in my left cheek went down. Finally, I stood up and started to walk towards the house.

When I finally made it to the house, Roxas was standing outside on the porch, pacing back and forth. This is how it always goes. First, he snaps at me for doing something. Then, he hits me. Next, I run out to the beach, waiting for Van, Riku, Kairi or Ven to confront me about Roxas. Last, I decide to ignore their advice and go back to the house, where Roxas is waiting to say how sorry he is.

"Sora!" Roxas rushed toward me, regret on his face from what he had done. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I lightly hugged him back, not in the mood to be touched by him. "Sora, you need to know that I am so sorry that I have even laid a hand on you." Roxas exclaimed to me, his eyes sad. "Why?" I asked him, my voice quiet. "Why what?" he asked me, confused. "Why do you choose to hurt me, over and over? I know that we aren't perfect, but every time I leave the house, I leave in bruises…from you." I told him, keeping my eyes down. "Look me in the eyes, and tell me with no lies, that you can be a better man." I told him, whispering.

Roxas gently put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face until our eyes met. "I just don't know why this happens Sora. I don't feel like myself and it feels like the smallest thing can set me off and you just happen to be there when that happens and I take it out on you. I promise you that I will do something, anything. Just, please stay with me. You are everything to me and I feel horrible for everything I have done to you." Roxas pleaded with me, trying to convince me to stay. "Roxas, this will be your last chance. I honestly love you, but how am I going to face everyone. Riku, Kairi, Ven and Van are all ready to break down the door and take me away. They are scared for me." I explained to me, keeping eye contact with him, so he can see the emotions in my eyes. He nodded and released my chin from his hand.

I walked inside the house and went straight to the bathroom to see the damage. The whole left side of my face was bright red and swollen. "Damn" I mumbled under my breath. "Roxas, can you get me some ice out of the freezer?" I yelled out from the bathroom, knowing I had at least a week until the next time he snaps on me. "Sure thing!" he responded to me, from the living room. I heard his get up from the couch and walk over to the kitchen. After that, I turned back to the mirror and mentally did a happy dance because it was Friday, meaning I didn't have to see anyone tomorrow.

"Here you go" I heard Roxas say to me. In his hand was a bag of ice, covered by a towel. I gave him a small smile and grabbed it out of his hand. "Sora, I really am sorry." He said to me, his voice cracking, meaning he was on the verge of tears. I looked at him in the mirror and saw some tears running down his face. "Roxas…" I reached out for him and halfway there; I decided against it and pulled my arm back.

"Sora, I need you to know something." Roxas told me after a couple minutes of us, just standing there quietly. "What is it, Roxas?" I asked him, applying pressure to my cheek. "I need you to know that I love you. I love you so much, it's frightening to me. Before I met you, I didn't talk much. Now that I have you in my life, I can't stop talking…about you. You are my day and night, the air in my lungs. I would never dream of hurting you, and look at what I am doing. I am hurting you and its killing me." Roxas exclaimed to me, his eyes clouded over, so I couldn't even decipher what he was thinking about.

"Has this happened before to you?" I asked him, the question stuck in my head, repeating itself until it finally got its answer. "When I was younger, my mother was abused while she was pregnant with me and then when she gave birth, she died, leaving me with the abuser for a father. He never laid a hand on me, but he would always hurt the girls he brought home. I guess that after a while, his traits rubbed off on me. I tried to control it, tried to maintain, tried to contain. But I failed terribly and I don't know what to do. I tried everything, but nothing works." Roxas confided in me.

I slowly slid to the ground, trying to take it all in. "I think I know someone who can help us." I told him slowly. "Who?! I would do anything; pay anything, just for this to work between us." He told me, his voice slightly happier. "One of my childhood friends, Riku. His mother abused his older sister, one day it just became too much for his sister, that she ended her life. Riku helped his mom stop her abusive ways." I told Roxas, getting excited because maybe this could work out between us.

"Sora, please do that. I want this to work out between us because I need you. I need you in my life for me to even feel complete." Roxas told me. He leaned in and kissed the cheek that earlier this day, he had hit. "Oh, and Sora, one more thing." Roxas said, his voice teasing. I looked up to him to see him actually smiling, something he rarely did, and only when we were alone did he smile. "Well, what is it?" I asked him, my tone impatient. With a wide smile, he finally told me "Happy birthday, Sora."

(line break)

A.N: IT IS DONE! I am so sorry at how long it has been since I posted anything but there is so much going on that my brain just exploded. In decent terms, I had writers block, basically. But now I don't! so I should be putting up a chapter of Betrayal sometime soon. I am sorry at how depressing this is, but the song is a sad song and I have been feeling kinda sad lately so that factored in aswell. WELL ANYWAYS THAT IS ALL! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! RATE AND REVIEW! MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL! MAKE MY DAY!

Love ya'll!

BCC


End file.
